


Icebreaker

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Tyler and other members of the teacher staff answer ice breaker questions.





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr if you like it!

_**Icebreaker, noun, a question or game asked (usually at the beginning of clubs or meetings) to get everyone comfortable and acquainted with each other.** _

Tyler sits, a bit awkwardly really, as the principal (and his new boss) speaks. They're going to be doing ice breakers to get to know each other and be able to see how the work together. Great, wonderful, love it. Tyler can't help but let a frown sneak onto his face for a moment. He's not a fan of ice-breaker games, he's plenty fine being on his own doing his thing.  
  
But, what the boss says goes, so he participates. He sits across from another man, who absentmindedly fidgets with the sleeves of his shirt and bounces his leg.   
  
"We're going to be answering questions," the principal says, her I-would-like-to-your-manager bob haircut bouncing a little as she nods her head. She takes a deep breath in.  
  
"What's your favorite place you've ever visited?" She asks. She gives them a moment to think, "Mine has always been my grandparents home in New York." And Tyler nods as he can finally place that tinge of her accent. Others answer, The Grand Canyon, California, Florida, New Orleans, etc.  
  
"Michigan, during Christmas with my family." Tyler says when it's his turn. There are a few smiles and appreciative hums, and then the question moves onto someone else.  
  
"What's something you collect? State quarters for me."   
  
A woman blonde hair and nice black heels smiles sheepishly when it's her turn, "loose buttons and ticket stubs."  
  
The man next to her with brown hair in a low ponytail with a pink strip, "souvenir spoons," he laughs. "I think they're pretty, usually." And even Tyler can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Favorite quotes?" Is asked.   
  
The man across from Tyler smiles and looks down as he says his, "I don't know a perfect person. I only know flawed people who are still worth loving."  
  
The two who seem to be a pair practically vibrate with excitement when it gets to them. They must be English teachers (they are, of course).  
  
"In spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart." The man says.  
  
"I'm not who I was one year ago, and maybe, just this once, change is good." The woman says, and Tyler smiles at them too.  
  
There are more questions, silly ones.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"What's your favorite cereal?"  
  
"What was your favorite band 10 years ago?"  
  
Tyler laughs with the rest as there's a hot debate between scrambled egg lovers and sunny side up die-hards, and he thinks, for just a moment, maybe icebreakers aren't _so_ bad after all.


End file.
